Un florilège de couleurs
by Lied
Summary: Une série de drabbles autour des PRs. Possibilité de romance hétéro, slash et femslash dans un avenir... envisageable. Attention, l'auteur est une fangirl addict qui shippe Tommy/Kim, Hunter/Cam, Blake/Tori et Conner/Kira en général.
1. Discussion : c'est une fille, oui

_En raison du sapin à drabbles du 23 décembre 2011 au 9 janvier 2012 sur LJ chez Drakys, j'ai trouvé un peu d'inspiration pour écrire sur les Power Rangers._  
><em>Alors pas mal de Mighty Morphin, de Ninja Storm et de Dino Thunder.<em>

Le premier est sur Ninja Storm Power Rangers – episode 3 : Beauty and the Beach – Dustin, Shane à propos de Tori – G

**oOo**

**Discussion : c'est une fille, oui.**

**oOo**

« Il faut la laisser faire, Shane.

- La laisser ? Mais Dustin, elle est… elle est comme un frère ! Enfin une sœur ! Je veux dire… tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Et puis d'abord, depuis quand Tori s'intéresse aux garçons ?

- Oh, ne me demande pas. J'y comprends rien aux filles moi. En plus, je n'ai pas le temps. Je veux dire, entraînement de ninja, puis de Power Ranger, ensuite de motocross et puis réparer les motos et vendeur et puis… WAOUH ! Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de tout ce que je faisais ! Ouaaaah c'est cool. Je suis comme un homme d'affaire ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Shane soupire encore une fois.

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**

Je vais vous poster la production entière des drabbles produits au cours de ce sapin et j'espère que ça vous plaira.


	2. Projet

_Sapin à drabbles du 23 décembre 2011 au 9 janvier 2012_

Ninja Storm Power Rangers – prequel – Cameron – G

**oOo**

**Projet**

**oOo**

_Cela __réclamait de creuser de profondes fondations_, songea Cam.

Il soupira en regardant l'école de ninja de son père. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit de s'entraîner, pourquoi il avait toujours été privé du droit d'être un ninja. Mais puisqu'il ne pouvait prouver sa valeur par le combat, il s'assurerait d'être le meilleur pour le reste, et sincèrement, il était temps de moderniser la grotte des Power Rangers.

_Oui, de bonnes fondations pour supporter le poids des zords et une vraie salle de technologie, puis ne pas oublier d'installer, au cas où, un bunker avec salle de bain, wc et cuisine._

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**


	3. Sang ? Quel sang ?

_Sapin à drabbles du 23 décembre 2011 au 9 janvier 2012_

Ninja Storm Power Rangers –– Hunter, Blake – G

**oOo**

**Sang ? Quel sang ?**

**oOo**

_Une tâche de sang sur l'émail. Qu'est-ce que ça fout sur l'émail du lavabo ?_ Se demande Hunter.

« Blake ? Pourquoi il y a du sang sur le lavabo ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Petit frère ? »

Silence. Pourtant Blake est là, il l'a entendu plus tôt dans l'appartement. Enfin, il remarque son rasoir déplacé ET humide.

« BLAKE ! Tu as encore essayé de te raser ? Avec mon rasoir ? Combien de fois il faudra te le dire, tu es imberbe ! Imberbe, frérot ! »

Blake passe la tête par la porte, l'air contrit, un pansement sur sa joue gauche.

« Mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Tori, je dois être parfait. »

Hunter roule des yeux. Son frère est incorrigible.

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**

_Ben c'est vrai, y'a qu'à voir sa peau de bébé dans la série ! XD_


	4. Oh bon sang !

_Sapin à drabbles du 23 décembre 2011 au 9 janvier 2012_

Ninja Storm Power Rangers –– Les 5 Ninja Rangers, Cam et une armée de Kelzacs, – G

**oOo**

**Oh bon sang !**

**oOo**

« Il va falloir trouver quelque chose, et vite ! Hurle Blake à ses coéquipiers.

- Au secouuuuuuuuurs ! Lui répond Dustin, avant de disparaître sous une armée de Kelzacs fous furieux.  
>- Dustin ! » S'égosillent Shane et Tori.<p>

Hunter se débat et abat quelques Kelzacs. Mais leur nombre et, surtout, leur ténacité les submergent peu à peu. Le Ranger Crimson finit lui aussi à terre. Shane et Blake le rejoignent. Tori lutte un moment puis la marée d'ennemis l'emporte. Pourtant Shane nie la défaite alors Hunter prend la décision.

« CAM ! C'est bon ! On se rend ! On se rend ! »

La simulation s'arrête tandis que Cameron les contemple, narquois.

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**


	5. J'en suis un À nouveau !

_Sapin à drabbles du 23 décembre 2011 au 9 janvier 2012_

Power Rangers Dino Thunder –– Tommy – G

**oOo**

**J'en suis un. À nouveau !**

**oOo**

Tommy hésite à abandonner la seconde peau qu'est devenu le justaucorps noir. Il a du mal à le croire, après tant d'année, le voilà à nouveau Ranger avec une nouvelle couleur. Il aura été vert, blanc, rouge et maintenant noir. S'il continue, il sera le Power Ranger Arc-en-ciel.  
>Il hésite : Se démorpher ? Rester ainsi et apprécier un peu plus longtemps la sensation ?<br>Quand il va raconter ça à Jason. Zut ! Comment va-t-il expliquer cela aux autres ?  
>Il ne voulait pas rempiler ni redevenir un Ranger, juste être un mentor. Désormais, lors des réunions, les vannes ne vont jamais mais jamais finir. Peut-être que se taire serait une bonne idée, finalement.<p>

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**


	6. Je m'ennuiiiiiiiiiiiiie…

_Sapin à drabbles du 23 décembre 2011 au 9 janvier 2012_

Power Rangers Dino Thunder –– Tommy et son équipe Conner, Kira et Ethan – G

**oOo**

**Je m'ennuiiiiiiiiiiiiie…**

**oOo**

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? Demande Conner.  
>- Maintenant, vous rentrez chez vous, vous buvez beaucoup d'eau et vous allez vous couchez tôt, répond fermement Tommy à ses jeunes recrues.<br>- Ooooh ! Soyez pas rabat-joie Docteur O ! S'exclame Ethan.  
>- C'est vrai, ajoute Kira. On a battu les méchants haut la main ce coup-ci.<br>- Oui, et demain, les courbatures seront haut la main aussi, » contrecarre leur mentor.

Les trois adolescents protestent vivement, l'adrénaline qui court dans leurs veines les rendant toujours euphoriques. Tommy se pince le nez. Maintenant il comprend ce que ressentait Zordon et tous les autres mentors de Rangers.

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**


	7. Vert, vous avez dit vert ?

_Sapin à drabbles du 23 décembre 2011 au 9 janvier 2012_

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers–– Tommy, Jason – G

**oOo**

**Vert, vous avez dit vert ?**

**oOo**

« Ce petit côté protecteur te va à merveille. Non, sincèrement, cependant Kim bottait déjà des culs avant que tu n'arrives en ville et elle est tout à fait capable de se défendre, tu sais. »

Tommy grommèle, ignorant superbement le Ranger Rouge et couvant du regard Kimberly en plein entraînement.

« Non, vraiment, c'est mignon tout plein ce petit jeu du chevalier servant et sa princesse mais bon… »

Un regard noir et meurtrier lui coupe la parole. Jason hésite puis reprend.

« EH ! Elle est comme une sœur pour moi, je la défendrai aussi, mais Tommy, un professeur ?

- Il a mis sa main sur le bas de son dos ! » Grogne enfin le Ranger Vert.

Oui, vert est aussi la couleur de la jalousie.

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**


	8. Discussion : le complexe du héros

_Sapin à drabbles du 23 décembre 2011 au 9 janvier 2012_

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers–– Tommy, Jason – G

**oOo**

**Discussion : le complexe du héros.**

**oOo**

Tommy était confus de se montrer faible devant une femme. Surtout "Elle". Il avait échoué lors de la bataille et Kim avait été blessée. Il soupira en fixant le fond de son verre à milk-shake. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se saouler comme les autres ? En plus de faillir au combat, il se gavait de milk-shakes à la banane. Il était nul, lamentable, minab…

« Et voilà, tu couves à nouveau, » soupira Jason en s'affalant à côté de lui.

Il lui jeta un regard de cocker.

« Oui, je sais, Kim est blessée mais ce n'est pas ta faute, ce sont les risques du "métier". »

Tommy laissa tomber sa tête contre la table de la cafétéria. Il n'y aurait jamais assez de milk-shake à la banane dans le monde pour lui faire oublier.

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**


	9. Ma fille, plus tard tu ne seras pas…

_Sapin à drabbles du 23 décembre 2011 au 9 janvier 2012_

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers–– Tommy/Kim – G

**oOo**

**Ma fille, plus tard tu ne seras pas…**

**oOo**

« Tant qu'elle ne porte pas de rouge, ça me va.  
>- Je te dis que je suis enceinte et que j'aimerai bien que ce soit une fille et c'est tout ce que tu me réponds ? » S'étonne Kimberley.<p>

Tommy soulève un sourcil. Il adore sa femme mais sincèrement, entre deux parents ex-Power Rangers dont un qui a endossé plusieurs costumes, il est normal qu'il craigne le pire, et comme les couleurs semblent être un truc qui vous prédestine… Ce qui lui fait penser d'ailleurs.

« Ni de rose, d'ailleurs. »

Kim le regarde un peu perdue.

« Non, parce que je me vois mal devoir tuer le futur Ranger Rouge qui voudra draguer MA fille. »

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**


	10. Un peu de thé ?

_Sapin à drabbles du 23 décembre 2011 au 9 janvier 2012_

Ninja Storm Power Rangers ––Cam & Hunter– PG

**oOo**

**Un peu de thé ?**

**oOo**

« Le thé est infusé, ma tasse est là. Tu peux profiter pour t'en faire une aussi si tu veux, » propose Cam en désignant le plateau devant lui.

Hunter s'affale sur la table basse avec une expression revêche.

« Ton père m'a dit que tu serais là. Je ne comprends pas ni Senseï, ni lui ne veulent me laisser me battre aujourd'hui. »

Cam l'observe calmement.

« Blake est en week-end d'amoureux avec Tori ? »

Hunter grogne. _Et on dit que les Rouges sont protecteurs ? _Songe, narquois, Cam avant d'ajouter.

« D'où l'humeur charmante. Et tu t'étonnes qu'aucun maître des écoles ninjas ne te laisse taper leurs recrues ? La dernière fois, tu as fait du dégât. Il serait temps de couper le cordon ombilical, tu ne crois pas ? »

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**


	11. Oups !

_Sapin à drabbles du 23 décembre 2011 au 9 janvier 2012_

Ninja Storm Power Rangers ––Marah & des Kelzacs – G

**oOo**

**Oups !**

**oOo**

Marah a tout empiré en les lâchant en pleine nature. Enfin, plutôt en plein centre commercial. Les Kelzacs s'en donnent à cœur joie et furètent partout, effrayant au passage commerçants et clients. Ils entrent dans un magasin, le vandalisent, le mettent sens-dessus-dessous et repartent vers une autre boutique. Marah s'en ronge les ongles. Ça va encore être de sa faute. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est faire du shopping un peu seule pour une fois, sans sa peste de sœur. Les Kelzacs, c'était juste pour porter les sacs. Et maintenant, elle ne peut même pas s'acheter de petites robes parce qu'évidemment, il n'y a plus de boutiques.

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**


	12. Technique de com'

_Sapin à drabbles du 23 décembre 2011 au 9 janvier 2012_

**ATTENTION ! COUPLE SLASH !**

Ninja Storm Power Rangers ––Cam/Hunter– PG

**oOo**

**Technique de com'**

**oOo**

« Tu aurais pu te tuer ou pire ! » Hurle soudainement Cam, après s'être démorpher.

Hunter grimace, il fait disparaître son armure et regarde le tech' de leur groupe de combattants fulminer.

« J'suis vivant, non ? Et puis je suis un grand et fort guerrier invicible, après tout je suis un "Rouge", » plaisante-t-il.

Le regard qu'il reçoit en retour pourrait geler l'enfer.

« Allez Cam, c'est pas très grave, on est bien non ?  
>- Ce N'est PAS très grave ? »<p>

Le vert l'attrape par la chemise et le ramène à hauteur d'œil.

« Et si tu mourrais ? Et si… »

Hunter décide qu'il est temps d'interrompre sa diatribe et l'embrasse.

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**


	13. Pour la gloire et la célébrité

_Sapin à drabbles du 23 décembre 2011 au 9 janvier 2012_

Power Rangers Dino Thunder – Conner/Kira– G

**oOo**

**Pour la gloire et la célébrité**

**oOo**

Un coup de coude, deux de pied et un du genou plus tard, Kira s'est débarrassé de son adversaire. Quand elle dit non, c'est non. Pourquoi ce genre de boulet ne comprend pas ? En plus, il a voulu l'intimider.  
>Sigh… si devenir chanteuse ça veut dire se faire sauter dessus par les producteurs, elle ne voit plus trop l'intérêt de tout ça. Elle s'éloigne du podium de jeunes talents, décidée à prendre l'air. Dehors, elle inspire un grand coup.<p>

« Ça va ? » Demande une voix masculine connue derrière elle.

Elle se retourne : _Conner !_ Elle soupire et se blottit contre lui.

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**


	14. Sixième sens

_Sapin à drabbles du 23 décembre 2011 au 9 janvier 2012_

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers–– Billy, Jason – G

**oOo**

**Sixième sens**

**oOo**

« Tu seras grillé en cinq secondes si tu touches à ça, » prévient Billy, le dos tourné et la tête enfouie dans le ventre électronique du tableau de commande.

Jason sursaute et recule la main de la console de commande béante d'où il peut voir une multitude de fils colorés. Il se demande si Billy a des yeux dans le dos car il est sûr d'avoir été discret en s'approchant du centre de commande. Et puis c'est normal d'être curieux, non ?  
><em>Et ce truc-là, est-ce qu'il peut…<em>

« Ça aussi tu ne devrais pas toucher, » intervient le Ranger Bleu.

Jason flippe. _Mais comment fait-il ?_

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**


	15. Avec des fleurs

_Sapin à drabbles du 23 décembre 2011 au 9 janvier 2012_

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers–– Tommy/Kim – G

**oOo**

**Avec des fleurs**

**oOo**

« Quel garçon sensible… » se pâme la mère de Kim en recevant le bouquet de fleurs que Tommy a ramené pour le dîner.

Le jeune adolescent a la grâce de rougir, autant du compliment que d'être le destinataire du sourire étincelant et ravi de sa petite amie qui le présente à sa mère. Il est heureux d'avoir écouté la sienne et d'avoir acheté le bouquet. Il pousse un soupir de soulagement intérieur.  
>Il lui faut encore tenir tout le repas et être sur son meilleur comportement. Il se laisse guider jusqu'à la table de la salle à manger en écoutant les deux femmes s'extasier sur les fleurs.<p>

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**

****_Et voici le dernier des petits drabbles du sapin. J'espère avoir de l'inspiration à nouveau bientôt ! XD_


End file.
